Forza Horizon 4/Update 10
Update 10, also known as Series 10, is the tenth major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on June 4, 2019. Notable additions from this update include the LEGO Speed Champions expansion, Star Card game mode that adds 31 long-term challenges to track the player's Horizon Life progress and various Festival Playlist improvements such as fast travelling to seasonal events. The car roster has been expanded with the addition of the 2019 Rimac C_Two and various cars returning from Forza Horizon 3. LEGO Speed Champions *LEGO Valley Map **New Player House **New Barn Find Rumor (revealed in Update 12) *LEGO Brick Challenge Campaign *Three unlockable cars ** 1987 LEGO Speed Champions Ferrari F40 Competizione ** 2019 LEGO Speed Champions McLaren Senna ** 1967 LEGO Speed Champions Mini Cooper S Rally Star Card Challenges *Six Masteries with 31 challenges and rewards **Racing **PR Stunts **Exploration **Creating Content **Stories **Adventures Festival Playlist Series *Duration - June 6, 2019 to July 4, 2019 *Series Completion Bonuses ** 2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2013 Cadillac XTS Limousine (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season *Duration - June 6, 2019 to June 13, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2018 KTM X-Bow GT4 (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion reward ** 2018 Honda Civic Type R (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion reward *Event Rewards ** 2005 Honda NSX-R (Wheelspin Car) - Trial reward ** 2014 Maserati Ghibli S Q4 (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship reward ** 2014 Volkswagen Global RallyCross Beetle (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship reward ** Eyes Sweater - Playground Games reward *Forzathon Shop ** 2019 BMW Z4 Roadster (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Wheelspin Car) ** Sapphire Crown ** Retro Abstract Leggings Autumn Season *Duration - June 13, 2019 to June 20, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1969 Fiat Dino 2.4 Coupe (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion reward ** 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV (Wheelspin Car) - 80% completion reward ** 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship reward ** 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship reward ** Skill Event Horizon Sweater - Playground Games reward *Forzathon Shop ** 2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) ** 2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR (Hard-to-Find Car) ** The Robot Emote (Emote) ** Strawberry Parka Winter Season *Duration - June 20, 2019 to June 27, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2017 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Fiesta ST (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion reward ** 1993 Ford SVT Cobra R (Wheelspin Car) - 80% completion reward *Event Rewards ** 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evo (Wheelspin Car) - Trial reward ** 1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen (Hard-to-Find Car) - Playground Games reward ** 2010 Audi TT RS Coupe (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship reward ** 1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine' (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship reward ** Ski Hat - Seasonal Championship reward *Forzathon Shop ** 2019 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 1952 Hudson Hornet (Hard-to-Find Car) ** The Planets - Jupiter (Horn) ** Pop Turtleneck Spring Season *Duration - June 27, 2019 to July 4, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2019 Rimac C_Two (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion reward ** 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Wheelspin Car) - 80% completion reward *Event Rewards ** 2018 Porsche Cayenne Turbo - Trial reward ** 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship reward ** 1995 Ferrari F50 (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship reward ** Green Man - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** Modern Race Suit Blue ** Sleepy (Emote) ** 2005 TVR Sagaris Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) ** 2018 Ford #25 Mustang RTR (Hard-to-Find Car) Patch Notes *Known Issues **We are aware of a few issues that occur with the new Star Card feature **Some of the stats may not show as complete, despite having reached or exceeding the required target. A reboot of the title will fix this issue. **If players have discovered all roads on both the main land, and Fortune Island, the road stat will show an incorrect total number of roads driven. This will be addressed in a new update shortly. **Showcases won, and Showcase Remixes won will show as 0 for all players. This is due to the stat not being properly tracked previously. There is no way to rectify this. Players will have to re-race these events to increment these statistics and complete these categories. **This also applies to earnings from Businesses. Only earnings from this CU onward will count towards this stat. **Seasonal Events and Seasonal Championships will only count towards their respective stats for any completed since Festival Pass went live, in Series 6 (12th Feb). **The Head to head stat will only count head to heads won since Fortune Island was released (13th Dec). *New Features **Star Card ***This update adds a new feature called Star Card. Become a Horizon Superstar by completing 31 long-term Star Card challenges. Unlock Flairs for your GamerTag and show off your mastery of Racing, PR Stunts, Exploration, Creating Content, Stories and Adventures. **Festival Playlist Improvements ***You can now start matchmaking for Seasonal Playground Games and The Trial directly from the Festival Playlist screen (via the Pause Menu). ***When checking the list of eligible cars for a Seasonal Championship, the game now correctly includes cars that are eligible even if they can't be purchased from the Autoshow. *Cross Platform Fixes **Fixed an exploit which allowed players to use Route Blueprint to earn a large number of Skill Points very quickly with very little effort. **Fixed an issue in Private adventures where players who borrowed the leader’s car were put into a completely different car. **Various stability improvements *PC Fixes **Fixed an issue where the screen becomes blurry when zooming with a mouse wheel in a photo mode. *Xbox Fixes **No Xbox-specific fixes References